1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for inspecting powder granule samples and particularly to apparatus that continuously and automatically conducts plural inspections of pharmaceutical or plastic raw materials or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the inspection of samples of powders or granules such as pharmaceutical, plastic material, or the like, to detect the existence of metallic foreign particles mixed into the powders or granules, the number and size of colored foreign particles mixed into the powders or granules, the moisture ratio thereof, etc. were respectively conducted by manual means. Accordingly, in order to conduct plural inspections, so much manual labor and time were consumed that the characteristics of the sample could change during the course of the inspection, resulting in imprecise and inferior data.